ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 197 (1st January 1987)
Plot Lofty wakes up hungover with Ian and Simon in his flat. Michelle is unimpressed and kicks Ian and Simon out before telling Lofty not to get drunk again. Angie stares at the Vic from afar as Den watches her from an upstairs window. A hungover Ian returns home and forgets Sharon is staying in his room; he gets into bed with her and she screams. Ian is horrified, while Sharon takes amusement out of the situation by pretending to tell Angie what has happened. Simon presses Pat about a man she took home the previous evening, but Pat refuses to tell him what she was up to. Den asks Pat if she has seen Angie and when Pat confirms she has, Den tells her to mind her own business. Dr. Legg confronts Naima over the increased price of her coffee. Naima is surprised to find it has been mislabelled and charges him the correct price, before finding out from Rezaul that he increased the prices without her knowledge. She is angry with him. Pauline is baffled when Dr. Legg tells her that Arthur did not visit him at the surgery. James is impressed with Colin's proposed designs for the brewery and reckons he will earn a commission. Dr. Legg visits Arthur at home, but Arthur's fury towards Kathy and Pete taking in Angie and Sharon but not Lou gets the better of him and he storms out. Pete starts to get irritated by the messiness of the flat with Angie and Sharon living there. Tom continues to flirt with Pat whilst he works. Dot disapproves of Mary leaving Annie home alone whilst she is at the pub; Mary tells Dot she is fine and does not need her sticking her nose in. Pat picks up on the amount of money Mary has on her and wonders if it is from the services she has provided to men over the Christmas period. Kathy decides to take Mehmet up on his offer to have her home-made jumpers sold by his friend, and employs Maude to help sew the jumpers. Ian helps Pete realise that he has been tricked into doing housework by Kathy. Dr. Legg follows Arthur to the allotment shed and listens to what he has to say as he mentally breaks down in front of him. Sharon returns to the Vic to claim more of her belongings whilst Den is out. Den returns before she leaves and reminds her that she can visit him anytime, but Sharon is not interested. Simon tells Sharon to avoid Pat as there are rumours about what she is getting Mary into. Arthur is put on a series of antidepressants. Sharon visits Michelle in the evening for a catch-up after selling her collection of records Den bought her to Barry. She then leaves and begins walking back to Kathy and Pete's flat alone through the Square gardens, but as she walks through them, she finds herself trapped and begins screaming. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Mary - Linda Davidson *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tom - Donald Tandy Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Maude - Doreen Taylor Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square - Living room *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Back room *Bridge Street *First Til Last *Walford Allotments - Arthur's shed *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *In the Drama repeat of this episode, the scene in which Arthur cuts his hand and breaks down into Dr Legg's arms was initially cut from transmission. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't want to be piggy in the middle.' *Viewing Figures: 28,000,000 viewers (1st place - this was the highest rated episode of the year). Category:1987 episodes